


Birthdays and Fears

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Family Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Married Couple, Secret Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James graciously accepted the hug and grabbed onto Lily’s hand before walking out the door.  Harry waited for Draco as he locked up the house before wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked down the driveway, “Don’t worry so much, I’ve been told siblings have fights all the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Fears

**Author's Note:**

> p> **** ****Also for the "Languages" square on my[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) **[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Birthday" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.  
> Un-betaed.

Draco hurried down the stairs almost falling face first as he tripped over a stray shoe. If he would have had time he would have definitely stopped to find the owner of said shoe and make them pick it up but as it was, they were already running late.

“Albus, Scorpius, James! Get down here this minute!” He shouted up the stairs.

“Why are you angry Papa?” He looked down to see Lily staring back at him with her green eyes so like her Dad’s.

“I’m not angry sweetheart,” Draco bent and straightened her scarf, “we’re getting late and I don’t like being late.”

“Stop worrying Draco, we’ll get there with time to spare. Do you really think James would be late for this match?” Harry asked, coming up behind them and hefting Lily onto his hip.

 And true to form, not a minute later their sons appeared at the top of the stairs, James marching his brothers down before him. Draco sighed on seeing the matching looks of annoyance on the twin’s faces; they’d been that way ever since Draco had forbidden them from talking in that language they’d created. They would do it just to annoy James and he really didn’t like seeing them fight like that.

“All set?” Harry asked cheerfully from the door where he was waiting with his keys in hand. He fixed an amused gaze on the twins as they marched past him and out the door, walking straight down to the car. Draco rolled his eyes at him and turned to give his eldest a hug, “Happy Birthday Jamie.”

James graciously accepted the hug and grabbed onto Lily’s hand before walking out the door.  Harry waited for Draco as he locked up the house before wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked down the driveway, “Don’t worry so much, I’ve been told siblings have fights all the time.” Draco merely nodded before herding everyone into the car. Truth be told, he’d noticed the twins becoming more distant from James ever since his Hogwarts letter had arrived a month ago.  

They reached the pitch with time to spare and he was happy to see everyone’s mood lift as the grand Cedric Diggory Memorial Pitch came into view; Harry had been part of the team that had lobbied for the pitch to be renamed.

As they were climbing up the stairs to get to their box, Draco could hear Albus and Scorpius muttering behind him in that language of theirs. He knew they thought he didn’t understand but it was fairly simple to remove the extra “erg” they were adding to every word.

James was the first to reach the box, smiling widely as he received hugs and wishes of _Happy Birthday_ from the Weasley’s.

The match itself was the most awaited one of the season, Falmouth Falcons v/s the Chuddley Canons. They last match they’d played had gone on for four days till the Golden Snitch hadn’t been caught by the Falcon’s seeker. There had been accusations of cheating going on for weeks, till finally it had been decided that another match would be played. Draco himself didn’t really care, he supported neither team, but James loved the Falcons which led to many interesting arguments with his Uncle Ron.

He grew bored of the match within the first thirty minutes and chose to spend his time walking around the box and meeting up with people. Ginny was there her new boyfriend, some Ravenclaw two years above him and Harry, who seemed quite awed to be surrounded to be so many people he’d see photos of in the paper. Albus was busy hanging onto Harry’s arm and watching the match while Scorpius was more interested in swapping chocolate frog cards with Rose, who had large collection because of her father’s fondness for the treat. Scorpius was very serious about his chocolate frog card collection, he had more than Rose only by making sure that no one ever threw theirs away, he’d once even owl-ed Harry while he was at work to remind him to not throw his card away when he opened his lunch.

Draco had just reached Molly and Arthur when a commotion from the pitch caught everyone’s attention, both the teams converging at a point not far from the box. It was only a minute later that the announcement was made; apparently the Falcon’s chaser had caught the snitch by accident! The canon’s fans were in an uproar, demanding that they be declared winner and even in the box, Ron Weasley could be heard shouting as his wife shook her head in amusement.

It took some time to get everyone back to their house, particularly Ron who was still demanding the match be called in favour of the Canons, but finally Draco could breathe a sigh of relief when everyone was home to celebrate James birthday. He had been about to ask Harry to get the cake when he realised that Albus and Scorpius were missing. Trying to stamp down the rising irritation, Draco managed to get Harry to agree to play a game of Wizards Chess with Ron, more to calm down the irate Weasley, as he went off in search of his missing sons.

He found them in their room, huddled over something on the bed; Draco crept up behind them to see what it was. Scorpius was putting the last star over a photo frame that said, “Best Big Brother in the world!!!” and in it was a moving photo of the four of them, James carrying Lily in his arms.

“So this is why you’ve been sneaking up to your room so much?” He asked, smiling slightly when the twins turned matching looks of surprise towards him on seeing him standing there.

“Yeah,” Albus mumbled, playing with the snitches on the blanket.

“Papa,” Scorpius whispered, glancing towards his brother, “do you think James will forget us when he goes to Hogwarts?”

Draco suddenly understood the reason for the fights, the aloofness, the out of the blue secret language – they were scared because James was leaving.

“I may not be as strong as your Dad,” Draco started, getting comfortable on the bed and pulling the two of them next to him, “but I am smarter. So I can say this with complete certainty that James would never ever forget the two of you.”

“Are you sure?” Albus asked from where he was snuggled against Draco’s left.

“I would bet my broom on it. And your dad.” He swore, smiling at the twins gasps, “Now how about you take your gift and hurry on downstairs. And tell your dad to take out the cake.”

They ran down the stairs, Draco bringing up the rear and he wondered how Lily would react when it was time for Albus and Scorpius to leave for Hogwarts.

 


End file.
